


this shit made me emo so suffer with me

by ayitschaboy



Category: nonfandom
Genre: Other, im gonna scalp u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayitschaboy/pseuds/ayitschaboy
Summary: :^)this is a fic i wrote for a friend about their character. if ur a stranger how?? did you find this??? also don't @ me i know its badedit: sorry for the mix up! I didn't mean this note to sound hostile, if i don't know you, you're welcome to read this but you might not know who Jia is since theyre my friends character. I was confused since ao3 wouldnt let me post this without tagging a fandom and i didn't know what to put. Again, so sorry for the mix up!





	this shit made me emo so suffer with me

    Jia had always know that she would outlive Shiro by a long long time. She had desperately tried to find solutions, her time with Shiro feeling far too short in the grand scheme of things. 

 

    Humans are fragile like that. 

 

They'd had the same conversation time and time again with them trying to propose a new solution and Shiro softly turning them down. 

 

    "I can't leave my family behind," is what he said, leaving Jia to wonder if Shiro didn't see her as family. Every battle against Zarkon Jia would anxiously keep an eye on Shiro and the other Paladins he'd come to take care for deeply, breathing a sigh of relief everytime they came back alive. The years passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye for Jia and they saw as the Paladins aged and matured — the younger ones filling out and growing taller as new battle scars freckled their skin. 

    Finally after years of fighting the Galran Empire the last battle was fought and Allura was put in charge of putting the universe back together. She said the paladins should go home and that they had done more for the universe than they could ever imagine. There was great fanfare and tearful goodbyes as they said farewell to Allura and Coran. Jia hugged the girl he had comforted and protected, goodbye. They promised they'd visit again as the last of many goodbyes were said and they headed through a wormhole back to the blue planet the paladins had all fought so hard to protect. 

  
  


    Re-adjusting back to earth was hard for Shiro, Jia knew that. Shiro often woke up in the middle of the night, running for a lion that wasn't there, or clutching at his arm from the phantom pains that never disappeared. Everytime, Jia was there to comfort and hold him close till Shiro felt better or drifted off to sleep. Despite living together, seeming to grow old together, she would always wonder if Shiro saw them as family. She knew she loved him so incredibly much, she'd never met someone as amazing as Shiro, but she couldn't help but doubt that he understood fully. 

    As the years passed on earth Jia noticed the changes happening to Shiro. Humans were always changing from one day to the next it seemed — Jia couldn't keep up with them. Their lives seemed so short and fragile, he was often afraid of breaking the people he saw passing them in the street. When they observed new grey in Shiros hair or more wrinkles, they would change their appearance too, imagining they were growing "old" together. 

    One night Jia decided to see if Shiro would change his mind about taking a little of her quintessence, 

 

    "Shiro, dear?" He made a noise, letting him know he was listening as he was curled up half on top of her. "I know you humans don't live that long but I really think if I gave you some of my quintessence it might... slow down the effects of time. It won't hurt me at all" Shiro sighed and looked up at her and cupped her cheek, "Jia, we've been over this" "I know but I want to be able to spend my entire life with you" he said softly. There was a gentle look in shiro's eyes as he stroked their cheek with his thumb. "Jia, you know I love you but.. I don't think I could stand living longer than my family..." Jia bit her tongue, wanting to ask if she wasn't his family as well. "Alright, I love you Shiro" She gently rubbed his back as he smiled and mumbled it back to her. "I love you too Jia." His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


    The next morning when Jia woke up, he was in ignorant bliss for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and shook Shiro a little, "Wake up" He kissed his forehead before frowning. Shiro was oddly still and hadn't responded to being shaken. Jia's heart started to beat faster as she sat up and looked at Shiro worried. "Shiro? No.. no not so soon, please" She felt her throat start to close up as she felt how cold Shiro was. "Open your eyes please please  _ please _ ..!" His  chest started to glow as he pushed his quintessence into shiros body, more and more frantically as time passed. "You can't be gone, no!" They gripped shiro tighter, a sharp pain in their heart. They fumbled for his phone and hit the speed dial. Their breathing was panicked as they held shiro to their chest protectively. 

    After a few rings Lance picked up his phone, "Shiro? Hey buddy what's poppin?" Jia didn't know what to say, gripping the phone tightly, feeling overwhelmed from what was happening. Lance got concerned when he didn't hear anyone say anything, "Shiro? You ok?" Jia hissed in frustration and grief before throwing shiro's phone against the wall. She was shaking as she held shiros body closer and tried to push quintessence into him, trying to wake up his life force again. 

    She whispered over and over for Shiro to come back to her, desperately trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know how long she was like that, trying to bring Shiro back as he got colder and stiffer in her arms and she didn't snap out of it till she heard the door get kicked open. His eyes flashed and he shielded Shiro's body protectively until he saw lance and the other former paladins run in. They gasped in shock as they ran over to help but in Jia's mind, it was screaming for them to stay back and not take shiro from them. Without thinking about it they shapeshifted half into their dragon form, baring their fangs at them. 

    " _ Stay back!!" _   
  


The paladins approached cautiously, "Jia it's us, your friends" Lance said carefully, "We want to help,  _ please _ ." "No.. no stay away from him..! I-I can still save him!" She said desperately. She was confused when she saw the paladins started to cry, 'why are they crying? I just said I can save Shiro' 

    Lance tried to get closer again but she growled low at him and he stopped. "He's fine!" Lance looked at Hunk with a grim look on their face. He told Pidge to call an ambulance as he and Hunk stepped forward. Jia's hackles raised in defense as they got closer and they grabbed a hold of her. She jerked and tried to pull away, "Let go!!" 

    "We're sorry Jia, we're so sorry but you have to let go of him!" Pidge cried. Despite Jia only using one arm to try and pull away they almost won, but with Lance and Hunks combined strength they were able to drag her away from the bed. She didn't know when she'd started crying, she was screaming and thrashing, trying to get back to Shiro as they took him into the other room to calm down.

 

    In her heart Jia knew she was too late, she couldn't do anything to save her fragile husband. She eventually stopped fighting Hunk and Lance as she realized this overwhelming grief would never stop hurting. She'd known that eventually shiro would have left her behind but this was too soon. This all was too soon. Why were humans so fragile? 


End file.
